


Fun and Games

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: Aj - Freeform, Corsets and Panties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shower Aimee finds themself in a awkward situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

"I hope ya die slowly and painfully."

Drew raised an eyebrow and turned, unable to help the lewd smirk that appeared on his face when he saw the reason his lover was glaring at him. "Well, what is this?"

"Ya know what this is," Aj snarled, motioning at the red corset with black lace they were wearing.

The boy hummed and let his eyes trail downward, smirk growing smugger when they landed on the matching panties. "I suppose I do. A kinky corset and the cutest panties I've ever seen."

"You asshole!" The younger stomped their foot, drawing attention to the red stockings being held up by a black-laced garter belt. "I'll have ya know that I don't like comin' out of a nice, long shower only t' find all of our clothes removed from our room—mine and yours! How didja even manage that, anyway? I couldn't even find a sock!"

"I have my ways…" Drew murmured, reaching out to grab Aj's hips.

Aj gasped and immediately shoved him away, blushing as they glared at him. "Don't think I'm just gonna let ya get away with it! I-I'll just go and look for my clothes, and—"

"You'd allow the maids to see you in this?" the boy asked, reaching out to pull on the laces of the corset.

They screeched and slapped his hand away. "I said I'm not gonna let ya get away with it! And I don't think this is any more embarrassing than that maid walkin' in on me after ya'd tied me t' the bed in a French maid costume!" Aj blushed even more and crossed their arms, turning their gaze away. "Actually, this is probably less embarrassing. The maids gossiped about your fetish with maid outfits for weeks, and they made sure t' stay outta sight."

Drew purred and grasped the younger's hips again, dragging them up against his body before they could escape. "How do you know I haven't had all your clothes destroyed?"

"You would never banish yourself t' the couch by destroyin' my favorite shirt," Aj hissed, glaring at him despite the blush darkening their cheeks further.

"Hmm. You're right," the raven haired male agreed, then smirked wickedly. "But they've gone to their homes for the evening."

Aj immediately frowned, shifting their weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. "…S-so?"

 

Aj gulped and looked down quickly. Their lover was currently dressed in his casual clothes, a button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of slacks.

Clothes he had previously proven he could move quite well in.

Well, at least he was wearing socks; they wouldn't help on the polished wooden floors.

Aj gasped as he felt Drew fiddling with the buckle at the back of their garter belt and squealed, tearing away from him quickly. "Gah!"

The grin on Drew's face was decidedly wicked—almost evil as he held up the garter belt and raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Would you like a five second head start?"

Aj shrieked and ran out of the room, their stockinged feet skidding a little on the wooden floor. "Drew I hope it falls it off!" They squealed as he heard the boy come running after them and hurriedly pounded down the stairs. "Please! Please, Drew, I-!"

Drew leapt down the last few stairs and snarled as he just barely missed Aj's arm. "Damn!"

"Nyeek!" Aj couldn't help a nervous giggle, still unwilling to admit to themself that they liked this game. "Leave me alone!"

"You don't really want that," Drew replied, smirking, as he continued the chase. He was momentarily distracted as he saw the red stockings sliding down the younger's pale thighs. "Though the view back here is very nice," he added under his breath, watching Aj's panties cup their ass attractively with each step.

Aj squealed as the right stocking slid down to their knee, nearly tripping as it seemed to slither off of their leg. "Yeek! Shit!"

Drew snatched up the stocking as he ran past, already planning on how to use it to tie his lover up when he caught up to him. "You look sexy with just one stocking on!"

The younger  blushed and ran back toward the stairs. There were more rooms on the second floor; they could only run through the larger rooms downstairs so many times before they unconsciously started a pattern. They gasped as they felt the boy's hand nearly catch their hip, instead just barely catching their other stocking. They allowed the older boy to strip it off, instead using the stunned pause to their advantage as they ran away. "Gah!"

Drew growled quietly. While the other stocking was nice, he'd been hoping to catch the younger's panties. Aj would have been too embarrassed to run if he'd ripped them off, and the idea of taking Aj while they were wearing nothing but a corset and one stocking turned him on.

Well, that was a fantasy for another time, he supposed.

Aj yelped as their feet slipped on something and fell to the ground. "Ahn! Wha-!" Turning to see what had tripped them up, they gasped when they saw the red stocking on the ground. "How did ya even-!"

Drew immediately leapt on top of Aj. "Mine!"

"Nyeek! Lemme go! I—Eek!" Aj squirmed "Drew"

"I just threw it under your feet. I wasn't that far behind you," the boy muttered, sliding his hands down the younger's sides until they came to a rest on their hips. He leered at Aj and licked his lips. "It appears I've caught you and now have you at my mercy. What should I do with you?"

Aj moaned and arched their hips up. "You're sure no one's here but us?"

Drew leaned down to kiss him lightly. "I made absolutely sure that there's no one here but us."

"Nn…" Aj jerked their hips playfully. "Then pull my panties down and fuck me here."

The older boy felt any blood left in his brain flood down to his groin. "Really?"  
   
The only response Drew got was a nod.

Drew's brain almost shut down from the sheer sexiness of the suggestion. And, when his lover fluttered his eyelashes at him coyly, he couldn't help but follow their suggestion.


End file.
